Death Guy
Death Guy is a minor character, anti-hero, and an enemy in the Mario series. As his name would imply, he is a dark gray, ghostly Shy Guy without a belt or a mask. However, the design on a Shy Guy's mask can be barely seen through his cloak, and can be seen even clearer when he flashes his eyes and mouth. He carries around a large scythe, and is normally surrounded by a pair of Embers. He makes his first appearance in Lets-a-go, Mario. Appearances Lets-a-go, Mario Death Guy makes his first appearance in Lets-a-go, Mario as a minor character and a mini-boss. The first time the player meets him, he just acts as a stage enemy. However, he cannot be killed(except with a Super Star} and any contact with him will outright kill the player, no matter how much health they have left. He will float around and slowly chase the players as two Embers circle around him. He does this in the first half of the stages in the Spooky Area. However, in the stage "Get that Shy Guy!", he just floats to the end of the stage, and the only thing the player really has to worry about is the very fast autoscroll caused by a swarm of Boo Man Bluffs and Death Guy's Embers. At the end of the stage, Death Guy yells at the heroes for following him this far, and fights them. As a mini-boss, he can throw his Embers to burn the players, create several small scythes which slightly home in on the players, and float around. However, physical contact will still kill the player in one hit. To defeat him, the player must have the Embers fly into one of the four unlit candles scattered around the room. Doing so will temporarily blind him, making him completely vulnerable. However, in the lit room, the Embers become larger and faster. Later, during the battle with King Boo at the end of the Spooky Area, it will seem like King Boo is invincible. However, after a while or taking a single hit, Death Guy comes in and slashes King Boo with his scythe, weakening the giant ghost. However, Death Guy has used all of his power in that one slash to weaken King Boo, and vanishes, after revealing how to defeat King Boo without damaging the Ancient Treasure, the Haunted Ring. He also appears in timed stages when the player runs out of time. He teleports in and does what he normally does as a stage enemy, except a lot faster. Trivia *Death Guy was originally a regular enemy and not a character at all, though this was changed at the last minute. *Death Guy is one of very few mentions of true death in the Mario series. *Death Guy is also the first Shy Guy who is always maskless. Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Characters Category:Shy Guys Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Mario Villains Category:Lets-a-go, Mario Category:Characters Category:Free to use Characters Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Villains Category:Enemies Category:Mario Enemies Category:Fan Characters Category:Undead